


One More Night

by itsabravenewworld



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsabravenewworld/pseuds/itsabravenewworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will only  be one more more night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

 You _and I go hard at each other like we’re going to war._

  
Kurt felt like he couldn’t breathe, the pants now getting caught in his throat as he dragged in each lungful of air. The sweat clung to his body as his hands slammed into the headboard with the deep, aborted thrusts. He cried out, completely unable to help himself. His fingernails dragged paths up Sebastian’s back, clawing rough marks, which helped fuel the other boy’s speed.   
  
A hand clutched his hair, tugging roughly, baring his neck to be available for bites, which were soon administered. The whine he let free was pitiful, wanting and bare. That was all it took, and he was coming, and collapsing into the sheets. He couldn’t move his arms, laying still and whining as Sebastian still thrusted and thrusted.   
  
There was too much feeling, his legs twitched and spasmed under Sebastian’s body as he laid kisses along his back. Even his soft lips felt rough, and he cried out when Sebastian’s teeth dug into the skin of his shoulder once. Another broken noise escaped when he licked over the mark and slipped out in the same move, leaving him feeling horribly empty. 

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._

  
A slam echoed through his apartment. The place where Sebastian’s coat had been looked strangely lone and cold and Kurt could still see his betrayed face in his mind.   
  
He breathed in once, and then twice. “It’s better.” He sat on a chair, twiddling his thumbs together and scrunching his face up. “Better this way,” he added to no one in particular, because now he was completely alone.   
  
And he couldn’t stop himself from the tears falling suddenly. When he lifted his hand, shocked, he moved it to cover his face, rubbing frantically, but they wouldn’t stop. 

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score._

  
“I told you it’s fine Kurt,” Sebastian said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and plopping down onto the chair across from him. “Listen, just drop it and we’ll be fine. Back to normal, right?” He was staring, searching.   
  
Kurt froze, suddenly feeling sick with himself, not seeing Sebastian’s yearning. “Y-yes,” he replied, looking away. He saw Sebastian move to touch his hand, but he stood and muttered some excuse before storming away. 

_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can’t do this no more._

 “I don’t know how to act around you anymore, Sebastian!” Kurt exclaimed, and narrowed his eyes dangerously as Sebastian rolled his eyes.   
            
“This is not my fault, Hummel, you were begging for it,” Sebastian ran his hands through his hair. “Don’t make this about me when you’re obviously the one who has a  _problem.”_  
  
“ _You’re_  my problem.” Kurt said. “This is your problem too.” And before he knew it, Sebastian was gone again. Kurt threw his pillow, screaming as soon as he knew Sebastian wouldn’t be able to hear him. 

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._

  
“Hi,” Sebastian spoke, sounding just a little bit shy, timid.   
  
“I brought you coffee, I heard you’ve been up studying. Don’t want you to die.”  
  
“Aren’t you looking nice today?”   
  
“Don’t tell me you’re reading “Twilight” again. I don’t have any more clothing items because my shirts are all soaking wet. No, are you actually crying? Okay, yeah, c’mere.” 

“What? Do I have something on my face or something?” 

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

  
Kurt’s hands were out and grabbing onto him before his brain could catch up, catching the bottom of his neck and pulling them together, flush. “Just, just  _please.”_ He didn’t know what he was begging for, but his desperate tone was obvious. Their lips sealed together, warm and wet, wonderful. 

“Okay, fuck, let’s go,” Sebastian answered, grabbing Kurt’s hand and leading them away. 

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

  
They were back in his bed again, Kurt slumped down and bent over as Sebastian moved into him.  His arms reached back and he clasped onto Sebastian’s thigh muscles, urging him to move faster. Sebastian roared, his thrust stuttering forward and stopping, before Sebastian was over him, Sebastian’s chest and his back melding together as he came all over the newly changed sheets. 

_And now I’m feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

  
“Stay,” he heard himself whisper, his hand reaching and clasping to Sebastian’s still-sweaty bicep. “Just,” he swallowed, his eyes widening with the nerves. Eventually, he let out a sigh. “Just stay the night.”   
  
Sebastian watched him closely, his pupils flickering as he thought. “Kurt,” he muttered, his hand moving and framing his mouth before he was kissing him deeply, breathing into it, a comforting sigh. “I should,” he watched Kurt, gauging his reaction. “Maybe I shouldn’t.”   
  
“Just get the fuck over here,” Kurt demanded, curling his body up on his side of the bed. He grabbed at Sebastian behind him and forced him to lay behind him. Before long, Sebastian had relaxed enough and placed an arm around his waist, burying his face into his neck.   
  
Kurt was still woozy, but he could feel the regret creeping up on him. 

                         So  _I cross my heart and I hope to die._

_That I’ll only stay with you one more night._

  
“No more,” Kurt whispered miserably to himself, long after Sebastian was asleep. 

_I know I’ve said it a million times._

_But I’ll only stay with you one more night._

  
“Just one more night,” he thought to himself, letting himself get comfortable in Sebastian’s embrace.   
           

He was eventually lulled to sleep by Sebastian’s low humming breaths in his ear and the soft stroking of his fingers over his abdomen in his sleep. “Kurt,” he mumbled, and Kurt clenched his eyes shut, blocking out the thoughts of the impossible. Sebastian would be gone tomorrow, it was just the night.

 

_I’ll only stay with you one more night._

  
“Good morning sunshine,” Sebastian woke him with a kiss on the forehead, rubbing his saliva away with his thumb afterwards. Kurt lifted his head, confused, crinkling his nose in disgust before he did a double take.   
  
Sebastian stared down at him, his eyes bright, open and happy. “I think we should maybe talk.” His face wrinkled in disgust at his own idea, and Kurt couldn’t help but laugh. “You talk in your sleep, sweetheart,” he said, meeting Kurt in a warm, lazy kiss. “And I love me, I mean  _you_ too.”   
  
Kurt stared after him after he left the room, muttering about coffee and breakfast and that damn cat scratching at his shoes during the night. 

It took him a bit too long to connect that Sebastian was still  _here._ He could start to feel the tune in his heart completely changing, altering its tempo. No one ever mentioned the morning after.

 

He could feel the change in themselves, opening and flowering. They ate together, moved to a song or two, snipped constantly, but there was harmony. Maybe that was the difference. Their nights together were all distinctly different from that one, with less and less bitterness and confusion.

  
There  ** _was_**  just that one night, but that changed indicated there was going to be more, and more nights; and he couldn’t stop it if he tried. Because it was going to be worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all just now, I'm not sure sure I like it too much. If you feel it's good, it's stupid, whatever, please comment! They make me happy!


End file.
